


can I call?

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Making Up, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: "I'm looking at him, but all I see is you." - Jae
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 15





	can I call?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Babe, Can I Call? by The Hunna

Adjusting the guitar case strap on his shoulder, Brian walked through the glass door of Clair — a café he part time sings for. Sending smiles and greetings to every staff his eyes meet.

He arrived 20 minutes earlier than his scheduled time to fill the stage and decided to sit for a cup of coffee and checked his setlist of today's songs.

"Brian, any sad songs for today?" Yunho – barista slash cafe owner asked with a wide smile as he handed him a cup of iced americano.

"I don't think so, you wanna hear some sad songs?" The older nods, taking a seat beside him.

"How about When I Was Your Man?"

"Nah, you sang that last week."

Brian widen his eyes before letting out his chuckles, fascinated by the older strong memory.

"Pick one for me then, I'm out of songs ideas."

"The one you sing at your Instagram story, I never heard you sing that song here."

"Instagram story?" Brian tries to recall.

"Yeah, you post it, close friends only." Again, this guy with his memory.

"Oh, that was the song I wrote myself. I don't think—"

"Yeah, that one. Sing that one. Gotta go, fighting!"

"But-"

Yunho dashed to the counter, leaving Brian with his untouched coffee.

"It's not complete yet tho." He scratch Thinking Out Loud from the list and change it to Alone in This World – his song.

A song he wrote 2 months ago, a month after breaking up with Jae. The times where everyone around him bitterly smiled each time they meet Brian. He was gloomy and miserable, closing doors for everyone reaching out to him.

Jae was cheating on him, but he didn't admit it. Their relationship ends just like that, without proper apologies and goodbyes. Words left unspoken and anger buried before even burns.

He was betrayed, disappointed, sad and angry.

Jae was his everything, how could he just let it go? 

But Jae could, so heartbreakingly easy.

**You say you loved**

**You say you tried**

**But to me you were**

**Nothing but a lie**

**What we had**

**It’s been going on all in your head**

**Goodbyes don’t mean**

**Nothing to me**

**I'm not ready**

**To be**

**Alone in this world**

**Can’t believe you’d leave me in the rain, with no place to call home**

**Only surrounded by pain**

**Alone in this world**

**You promised you’d stand by me**

**Through all of the storms**

**You were my light in the sea**

**Where are you now**

**These words are from my heart**

**Your eyes tell me you're not…**

**Still in love**

**Alone in this world**

**Can’t believe you’d leave me in the rain, with no place to call home**

**Only surrounded by pain**

**Alone in this world**

**You promised you’d stand by me**

**Through all of the storms**

**You were my light in the sea**

The crowd mesmerized for a brief second and starts clapping.

"Thank you. Actually it was a song I wrote myself, but our boss, Mr. Jung right there requested me to sing it. It's incomplete at some parts but I hope you guys still enjoyed it."

"Who hurt you?!" An older woman shouts among the cheers.

"Umm...someone?" Brian replied, laughing.

The show then finished gratefully smooth today, it was fun, and the pay is good. He hums happily as he walks home but it didn't last long as he received a chat notification.

> "Can I call?"

* * *

"Jae, what the hell is wrong with you today?!"

Jae came back to earth as he heard Wonpil's complaints and turned to see the younger furrowed brows clearly annoyed. He didn't stop talking since he gets in the car but Jae didn't respond to any of it right—damn, he's not even listening. 

"I-I'm sorry."

"Stop the car! I'll go home by myself." Wonpil decides, there's no way he could stay there with such a headache. 

"I said stop the car!"

Jae suddenly braked to Wonpil's shock.

"Stop yelling at me!" _Brian never did that how much I ignored him._

Wonpil rushed out the car and slammed the door real hard.

Jae sighs heavily, these days he feels like shit. Brian suddenly haunts him like a ghost. He can't help but saw his ex face in Wonpil all the time, even when they were having sex. The radio never fails to play their favourite song too, and it drives him crazy. He thought he moved on but that's totally wrong.

He feels so sorry to Wonpil but can't do anything about it.

He sent the chat.

This longing need to be solve.

> "Can."

He clicked the call button immediately.

"Brian.."

" _What_?"

"Are you home?"

" _Yea–"_

"Wait for me, please. Don't lock the door." He ends call and speeds up like the speed limit doesn't exist.

Meanwhile Brian blankly stare at the door, thinking if he should lock it or not. He wants to know what made Jae suddenly calls him after 3 months, but he don't want to meet him and wavered again by his words.

He eventually leave it unlocked.

His longing need to completely end.

10 minutes later, Brian heard a knock before the door knob turns open. Jae's there, wearing the coat he gifted him on Valentine's Day 2 years ago. The familiar scent wafted around him in no time, his favourite scent. Jae's scent. 

Jae suddenly felt so small standing infront of him, he's not sure how to start and can't even look at Brian's face.

"I don't have all night for you." Jae look up and realized there's no much time until Brian kick him out.

"Brian... had I.. been on your mind?" He really wants to punch his own face for asking that.

"I don't think so, but I sure know I've been in yours looking at how you suddenly barged in like this." No respond given means yes, Brian shot was accurate. 

"Why? Your new boy let you down?" Brian walked over to him.

Jae looked at him without a word, he knew Brian would just spit everything. He broke his heart, what did he expect.

"He's not better than me?" Brian steps closer and Jae took one step back, eyes locked to each other.

"He yelled at you? Or he talks too much? Which one?"

_Both._

"Or...he fucks bad?"

"Regretting your choice, huh?"

_I'm sorry._

"You know what? Serves you right. You deserves it, you. fucking. betrayer."

Jae trembled a bit.

"You pissed?" Brian smirked.

"Shut up." 

"No, you shut up. You leave me without a proper explanation or reasons, I don't even know what did I do wrong to you. You make me feel like the most useless person these past months and now you come? For what? You just realized that no one gonna love and understand you like I do?"

Jae got shot multiple times in a row, everything Brian's said were true. He feels like the filthiest human being, but he knew he deserves it. He tried his best to not break down right away, but his expression came across to Brian as rage instead of guilt. 

"Now you want me to shut up? After you crushed me into crumbles?" Jae grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall.

"You're so funny, you came here on your own feet and now you're pissed. Hell, I'm the one who supposed to pop off here," Brian said while struggling, "fuck, let me go."

"I'm pissed, because all that you said are true. I regret everything." Jae moved his hands from grabbing Brian's wrist into holding his hands, slowly kneeling down.

He hold Brian's hands close to his forehead.

"I know, I broke your heart, I don't deserve to be forgiven but still I want to apologize." Jae held his hands tighter. 

"Forgive me. I know I'm a jerk, I'm stupid, I'm a dick but please, forgive me. I know I'm wrong. Please..."

Brian stay silent until he heard Jae cried his eyes out.

Never crossed his mind Jae would dramatically ask for forgiveness with this way. 

"Jae, get up." Brian pulled him back to his feet and guided him to sit on the couch.

"I didn't expect you to cry...that much." Brian said after Jae calmed down a little bit.

"Me too." Jae rubbed his forehead, embarrassed.

"You know, before this I am sure I'm over you but these days everything just reminds me of you, it haunts me. So I came to make it clear, that it should be just illusions or whatever." Jae turns to him, "but as soon as I see you, I realized that I'd never moved on from you, I can't," He cupped Brian's face and the younger didn't flinch from the touch at all.

"and it's not illusions, my heart just yearns for you that much."

"Jae, I know you're being honest right now but to forgive and accept you back was not that easy."

"I know, it takes time," Brian nods in agreement. "But I'm willing to wait, whenever you're ready." 

Brian looked into his eyes, he looks completely honest and sincere. He grabbed Jae's hand from his face and hold it.

"Before that, the first and foremost thing is you need to end it well with him. You leaved me for him, but this time don't leave him for me. I don't want that. Leave him for yourself."

Jae nods, "can I hug you?"

"Sure..?"

Jae hugs him so warm, "you're such an angel I don't know what's wrong with my brain to leave you like that."

Jae chuckles before continuing, "I wanted to ask if I can kiss you but I know you would slap me instead."

"Says who?"

Jae widened his eyes before Brian catch his lips. Sloppy impatient kisses to make up their longing.

"Brian.. Brian we can't do this." Jae panicked when Brian pushed him onto his bed.

"We can. Tonight we're strangers to each other."

Jae didn't refuse, no, he can't.

The desire was uncontrollable, Brian is too lovable that his heart rate was never stable.

"Feels good?"

"So fucking good."

"Better than him?"

"Shut up."

"Fuck harder if you want me to shut up. Harder than your regret." 

* * *

Brian slowly tried to let go Jae's embrace on his waist, he needs to go to the toilet.

"Where are you going?" Jae hugs him back.

"Toilet."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to lose you ever again, baby."

"I'll come back, I'll come back." Brian pat his arms.

"Hm, be quick." He let him go.

He came back to the bed and Jae immediately hugs him again.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't, I'm afraid when I wake up you'd be gone."

"Isn't that normal? We're just like one night stands now."

"Yea, that's why I want to stay awake longer by your side." He tighten his embrace on Brian's waist.

"You're a lot cringier than before, do you know that?" Brian mumbles in disbelief. 

"I promised, the day you forgive me is the day I would ask your parents for your hand in marriage."

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you discuss it with me first?"

Jae chuckles and kiss his temple, "ssshh, get some sleep, you have class tomorrow."

Brian didn't know how much time he need but Jae's slowly getting there. They love each other this much, afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> From parkianist, to parkianist for a better world <3


End file.
